1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a game controller and a controller assembly comprising the attachment and the game controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been available game controllers operated by a user while being held with his/her hand when the user plays a television game and so forth (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,444). Some of the conventional controllers are formed in a gun shape or a steering shape. Use of a controller shaped as such can increase the realism of the game. Moreover, in recent years, bar-shaped game controllers designed to be operated while being held by a user with his/her single have been used.